Valentine's Day
by animegirl503
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and everybody in the guardians has a gf/bf except for Amu and Tadase. Amu wants to give chocolates to her special someone, but will he accept? Or will he decline? Will she even find him so she can give him her chocolates? Let's see!


**Hi my readers! I know this is a day late, but I wanted to post it! I wrote this about two months ago and forgot to post it... ^^'**

**Anyways, I don't own Shugo Chara, but if I did, Amu would see what a crybaby Tada-gay- I mean Tadase- is and she would figure out that she loved Ikuto!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**Hinamori Amu was walking to school one day with her charas Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia.

Amu was now 16 years old and in her Sophmore year in highschool. The guardians were still together in highschool and hadn't changed much, although Nagehiko came back and told Amu that he was Nadeshiko and he didn't have a twin. Amu was terribly shocked. Kairi came back and discovered that he really loved Yaya. Yaya felt the same so they started dating. Rima started going out with Nagehiko after she accepted him as Jacks chair. Kuukai had found a really nice girl named Harumi and started dating her. The only guardians that weren't dating anyone were Tadase and Amu.

Ikuto had gone to be a professional violinist and was a well known name across the world for his deep, sorrowful tunes that he played. He still visited Amu on occasion, just about once a week, via the balcony, and Amu grew used to his sudden appearances.

Amu had reached the school by now and walked to her homeroom. Nagehiko and Rima were in Amu's homeroom. Amu walked to her desk. Rima and Nagehiko came up to Amu's desk, holding hands.

"Ohayo, Amu-chan." Nagehiko greeted.

"Amu." Rima nodded her greeting.

"Ohayo, Nagehiko, Rima. What's up?" Amu asked cooly.

"Tomorrow's Valentine's Day." Rima said bluntly.

"It is? Huh." Amu stated as if she were bored when in actuality, she was freaking out.

"Amu-chan, Amu-chan! Are you going to make chocolate for-" Miki covered Ran's big mouth before she could say more.

Amu's eyes widened just the slightest bit so it was almost invisible. She knew what Ran was about to say.

"Ran! Shut up! She doesn't want anybody to know! So don't blab to everyone else!" Miki hissed dangerously.

Rima and Nagehiko chuckled. They knew who Amu loved. Or, at least they thought they did.

"Amu-chan, we all know, so you don't have to hide it." Amu tensed up at Nagehiko's words. "We all know you like Tadase-kun."

Amu sighed slightly.

"Oh. Am I that obvious?" Amu asked.

"Pretty much." Ah, Rima. Always the blunt one.

The school day passed without event after that. Amu was thinking about who she was going to make chocolate for, so when the bell rang at the end of the day, she nearly jumped.

Amu got up and went home then.

"Amu-chan, do you want help with your chocolate, desu?" Suu asked.

Amu smiled. "Yeah, but on the one I'm making him I want to make on my own. Alright?" Amu said.

Suu nodded.

Amu arrived home and started making chocolate after finding a note that her parents had taken Ami to a concert. Amu chara changed with Suu and got to work on the chocolate for her friends. About an hour later, she had finished her friend's chocolate and was letting them cool. She had made Nagehiko, Rima, Kuukai, Yaya, and Kairi chocolate. As Amu was waiting for them to cool, she chara changed with Miki and made some little boxes for the chocolates. She made Nagehiko's purple, Rima's yellow, Kairi's lime green, Kuukai's dark green, and Yaya's pink. She made an extra one navy blue for him.

Amu then started making his chocolate. It took a couple of tries, but she had finally gotten the chocolate to taste perfect. It was creamy, smooth, and melted in your mouth.

Amu put the chocolates in their designated boxes and put them in the mini-fridge in her room to keep them cool so they won't melt.

Amu then went to sleep, dreams of him filling her head.

Amu woke up early the next morning and got dressed. She got the chocolates out of the fridge and put them in her bag.

Amu walked to school and found Kuukai first at the soccer field.

"Oi! Kuukai!" Amu yelled.

Kuukai looked up and walked over to her.

"Ohayo, Hinamori. What is it?" Kuukai asked, like he didn't know what she was talking to him for. Amu knew he knew exactly why. She gave her friends chocolate every year.

"Here Kuukai. Your chocolate." Amu said cooly, giving him the dark green box.

"Arigato, Hinamori." Kuukai grinned.

"I gotta go find the others. Later!" Amu walked off.

Amu found Yaya and Kairi next.

"Yaya, Iinchou." Amu called.

They walked over.

"Here." Amu handed Yaya the pink box and Kairi the lime green box.

"Arigato, Amu-chi!" Yaya said happily, hugging Amu.

"Hai. Arigato gozaimasu, Joker." Kairi said.

Amu nodded and went to homeroom. There she found Nagehiko and Rima.

"Here, Nagehiko, Rima." Amu handed them their designated boxes.

"Arigato, Amu-chan." Nagehiko smiled.

"Yeah. Arigato, Amu." Rima said, the faintest hint of a smile on her lips.

Amu nodded and went back to her seat since class was about to start.

Classes passed slower than usual and Amu was antsy to go find him and give him her chocolate. She had liked him for some years now and thought it was just a stupid school girl crush, but it had developed into love. She had just gotten the courage to tell him how she felt.

Finally, the final bell rang and Amu rushed out of the class room.

Amu searched high and low for hours, but she still could not find him. She got back home, disheartened, around 6 o'clock and found a note that said her parents took Ami to her play afterwards going to dinner and wouldn't be back until late that night. Amu walked up to her room and layed down on her bed, closing her eyes.

"Where could he be?" Amu asked into the air, not expecting an answer.

"Where could who be?" a deep, husky voice asked from beside her.

Amu's eyes snapped open and stared at the 21 year old dark blue haired neko, laying on her bed next to her, looking down at her, his head a few inches from her own. A blush slowly rose to her cheeks from the proximity and being caught talking to herself. Her chara's had decided to go to Kuukai's and play with Daichi.

"I-Ikuto..." Amu stuttered.

"Who?" Ikuto asked again. Amu could feel his breath on her face and she was getting dizzy.

"N-No one." Amu lied, quite horribly.

"Tell me who." Ikuto said staring at her with those deep blue eyes she could stare into forever, she eyes she dreams about every night.

Amu closed her eyes and got up. Ikuto looked at her curiously as she rummaged in her bag and produced a navy blue box.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow as she came to sit back on the bed.

"I was looking for... you." Amu said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Ikuto's other eybrow rose as well in surprise and confusion.

"Why?" Ikuto asked.

Amu blushed a little more.

"Today is Valentine's Day. I wanted you to have this and to know that..." This was the moment of truth. "That I love you, and I have loved you for years." Amu extended the box, bowing her head with her eyes closed, awaiting rejection.

Amu, however, did not expect her chin to be lifted and have soft warm lips pressed against hers. Amu's eyes widened slightly but they closed and she began to kiss back. Ikuto opened his mouth and licked Amu's bottom lip as he pushed her down on the bed and got on top of her. The box slipped from Amu's hands as she opened her mouth and their tongues battled for dominance in a sensual and erotic dance that sent shivers down both their spines.

They eventually had to part for air and Amu noticed their position.

"Perv! Of course you would take advantage of a situation like this! Hmph!" Amu sat up and turned away.

"Aww. Amu, you know you liked it." Ikuto cooed in Amu's ear.

Amu blushed slightly and turned around.

"That doesn't mean you can do that. You just stole my first kiss too." Amu said.

"First kiss? And I didn't steal that kiss, you willingly gave it." Ikuto smirked.

"So..." Amu started. "How do you feel about me?"

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that obvious?"

"I just want to hear you say it." Amu said.

"Fine. I love you too." Ikuto said and started kissing Amu's neck.

"And it better stay that way, or else." Amu said.

"Or else what?" Ikuto challenged.

"Or else I'll go suicidal." Amu grinned.

Ikuto's eyes widened. "Don't ever do that."

"Then don't leave me and I won't." Amu leaned on Ikuto's chest.

"I won't." Ikuto and Amu kissed passionately, worrying about how to tell their friends they were together later.

**

* * *

**

**Was it good? I hope it was! I want to know if it was, so please review! Thanks for reading!**

**~animegirl503**


End file.
